Mi princesa tamaraneana
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: Starfire y Robin cumplen un año de noviazgo tras regresar de Tokio, ambos deben intentar no perder el control cada vez que su pareja esta en peligro y a poner en orden sus prioridades ¿lograrán a tiempo que su relación funcione aún siendo héroes o será demasiado tarde? ¿Que esconden Raven y Chico Bestia? (RobStar y algo de RaeBB)
1. Actuando como heroes

Capítulo 1: Actuando como héroes.

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba aún más de lo usual, el cielo se mantenía despejado con un tono celeste. Se podía respirar paz y armonía en Jump City y eso a Robín le tranquilizaba.

El líder de los titanes se encontraba muy ansioso, toda la semana había estado preparando el regalo perfecto para su novia, pues cumplían su primer aniversario.

Robín no era un experto en demostrar sus sentimientos y a veces le era difícil creer que mantenía una relación amorosa con Starfire. Cyborg y Chico Bestia no ayudaban mucho pues ambos chicos molestaban al chico maravilla creando un aire de incomodidad, incluso de en vez en cuando cantaban una canción a modo de burla y broma.

—"Starfire y Robín se besan en Tokio, tras derrotar a Daizo, se toman las manos, vuelan juntos" —Cantaban el dúo de amigos.

Sin embargo, para Robín, aquel viaje a Tokio fue su boleto de felicidad. Amaba a Starfire y ella a él. A veces el líder titán pensaba que ella lo había salvado y no al revés como todo mundo imagina. Era por ello que el chico se esforzaba por planear la mejor velada de toda la historia.

— ¡Robín! —Exclamó Starfire, al otro lado de la puerta—. Disculpa que te moleste amor, pero has estado en tu habitación toda la mañana y estoy preocupada por ti ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, todo está bien amor, no te preocupes en unos minutos voy a la sala.

—De acuerdo… —murmuró ella en respuesta mientras guardaba entre sus manos el obsequio que había destinado para su novio.

Al llegar a la sala observó que todo estaba como siempre, Raven meditando y los chicos jugando videojuego, estaba por buscar a su chica cuando la alarma pintó de rojo toda la habitación.

—Creí que sería mi día de descanso —mencionaba Chico Bestia con pucheros en el rostro. — ¿Los villanos nunca descansan?

—Nosotros tampoco —respondió el líder,

—Quizás Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia puedan encargarse de la ciudad solo por hoy, planeaba a que a lo mejor tu y yo…

—No podemos apartarnos, Star. Somos héroes. Plasmus está atacando el centro de la ciudad alguien lo despertó y hay que averiguar quien fue. Titanes a la ciudad —ordenó.

Starfire, quien aun mantenía el pequeño regalo entre sus manos, observó como su novio se marchaba para proteger a la ciudad. La chica tenía que lidiar con ese tipo de momentos, entendía perfectamente que ellos eran héroes y como tales tenían el deber de utilizar sus habilidades para el bien. Más a veces añoraba pasar tiempo con él sin tener que ser interrumpidos por villanos haciendo el mal, por ciudadanos creando conflictos o por sus amigos pidiendo tiempo de amistad.

Quería una tarde con él diciéndole todo lo que siente, lo enamorada que estaba de él, deseaba festejar que tenían un año terrestre de noviazgo, anhelaba plantarle un beso tierno y apasionado, de esos besos que satisfacen el alma y llenan el corazón.

Aunque quisiera no podía ignorar el nudo en la garganta ni aquella punzada en el pecho, muy en el fondo un temor desconocido quiso apoderarse de ella, mas no lo permitió.

A lo mejor solo era la tristeza, a lo mejor en otra ocasión compartiría aquello que guardaba, por lo que voló hacia su habitación para dejar el obsequió e incorporarse con sus amigos.

Starfire trataba de ignorar lo que su corazón sentía.

La criatura sin estructura ósea solida de color purpura provocaba pánico en el centro de la ciudad, sus largos brazos gelatinosos sostenían una larga y pesada tubería, tomando el agua del drenaje que pasaba por allí.

La gente corría para huir del monstruo gelatinoso mientras que a su vez vomitaban ante tal acto.

— ¡Titanes, al ataque! —exclamó el líder como de costumbre siendo el primero en lanzar unas esferas que explotaban al entrar en contacto con el monstruo.

Plasmus no puedo esquivar las explosiones pero rápidamente se regeneró. Cyborg con su brazo convertido en una especie de cañón, lanzó un rayó dañando la apariencia física de Plasmus solo momentáneamente, en respuesta, el villano escupió un poco de su baba para dejar a Cyborg todo pegajoso.

— ¡Es mi turno! —anunció Chico Bestia tratando de ser el héroe, para ello se convirtió en un enorme gorila, abrió sus brazos y apretó a Plasmus con todas sus fuerzas. La consistencia del monstruo no permitió que el chico verde tuviera éxito, le baboseó el rostro y en respuesta bestita se convirtió en gallina para huir de ahí.

Raven quiso detener a la criatura levitando las tuberías para utilizarlo como lazos y así en rollar al monstruo, pero el villano con su cuerpo gelatinoso se deslizó de las tuberías para huir del amarre.

Starfire quien apenas llegaba a unirse al grupo, disparó algunos starbolts haciendo que aquellas explosiones destructivas redujeran a nada a la criatura purpura.

Robín sabía que tenían que hacer algo antes de que Plasmus se regenerará, lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Alguien lanzó un rayo rojo con dirección a los titanes, a Raven le dio tiempo de cubrir con su capa a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia quienes se encontraban muy cerca de ella, para desaparecer de allí y transportarse a una zona segura.

Starfire logró salvar a Robín de los rayos, colocándose frente a él proyectando un escudo verdoso a modo de pared. Los rayos eran tan intensos que perforaron su campo protector. Para mantener a Robín ileso, ella giró dándole la espalda a los rayos abrazando a su novio. El humo se disipó cuando los rayos cesaron.

El líder se desprendió del abrazo para mirarla agradecido, quería besarla y felicitarla por su rapidez, más de pronto la chica se desvaneció frente a sus ojos quedando inconsciente, el chico en un movimiento rápido logró sujetarla antes que ella cayera al suelo. Por alguna razón unas gotas de sangre brotaban de su nariz.

Él, al no saber que estaba pasando, entró en pánico, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho. A lo lejos se podía visualizar una silueta con dirección de dónde venían los rayos, la sombra al notar que lo estaban viendo huyó con rapidez.

Aunque quisiera atrapar aquella figura, Robín no podía dejar así a su amada, además Plasmus se había regenerado y los titanes restantes estaban combatiendo contra la criatura.

—Por favor Starfire, despierta —le rogó con preocupación. No hubo respuesta. —Por favor Star, mi pequeña estrella de fuego, despierta y demuéstrame tu fuerza como lo has hecho siempre.

Más la chica no parecía dar señales de querer recuperar la conciencia.


	2. Recuerdos

**Nota de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 2: Recuerdos.**

— _Por favor Starfire, despierta_ —el subconsciente de la princesa tamaraneana escuchaba la voz de Robin—. _Por favor._

Ella deseaba despertar y ayudar a sus amigos, mas no fue asi. Un recuerdo se apoderó de su mente, se trataba de Tamaran, su planeta de origen.

Tamaran lucia hermoso, con enormes arboles verdosos y flores coloridas que inundaba toda la zona, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de varias aves típicas del planeta. Aquello era música para los oídos de Star, aunque en realidad, cualquier humano hubiese pensado que estrangulaban a las aves y que por ello gritaban tan feo.

A lo lejos se podía ver a un pequeño niño de piel morena y de cabello colocho y rojizo, quien corría por el césped. Detrás del pequeño lo seguía una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, quien atrapó al niño entre sus brazos para elevarlo hacia el cielo, lo miraba con amor.

Los ojos de Star se humedecieron con aquella escena, reconocía aquel niño y aquella mujer. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando sintió una enorme mano sobre su hombro, ella observó que se trataba de un hombre muy alto, con músculos apropiados para un guerrero. El caballero de pelo rojo la observaba detenidamente, como si quisiera capturar su belleza para nunca olvidarla. Ella lo conocía tan bien que juraría que estaba feliz.

A un lado, debajo de un árbol, se encontraba una niña un poco mayor a Star, la chica de ojos azul-purpura trataba de no mirar hacia su familia. La pelinegro deseaba desaparecer de ahí, cerró los ojos empuñando sus manos, segundos después, se percató que la niña de ojos verdes la abrazaba fuertemente.

Blackfire se enojó ante aquel acto, empujó a su hermana y salió corriendo. Star quedó en el suelo llorando.

— _Por favor Starfire, te necesitamos_. —Dijo el rey de Tamaran mientras estiraba su mano, ofreciéndole ayuda a la princesa.

— _Starfire…_ — _Dijo de nuevo la voz, la cual pasó de ser una voz grave y profunda a una voz más juvenil_ —. _Te necesitamos._

La pequeña quiso tomar la mano de su padre, pero por más que se estiró, nunca alcanzó a tocarlo. Ella se alejaba mas y mas de aquella escena, todo la energía y la vida que se visualizaba a su alrededor fue desapareciendo de a poco, reemplazado por oscuridad.

—¡Star, despierta, los chicos necesitan de nuestra ayuda! —pedía Robin mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de su amada, se notaba desesperado.

—¿Ah? —murmuro la chica llevando su mano hacia la cien.

—¿Puedes levantarte, Star?

—¡Oh, Robin! — Exclamó de felicidad la chica quien abrazó a su novio.

—Aquí no, Star. —Robin suspiro de alivio—. Por favor, no te expongas, no quiero que te lastimen. Iré a ayudar a los demás. —La chica asintió y vio a su novio correr con dirección hacia Plasmus.

Robin lanzó uno de sus artefactos para congelar el cuerpo de Plasmus, Raven rápidamente envolvió el frio cuerpo del villano con su poder, para contenerlo aún más.

La gente se refugiaba detrás de los autos mientras observaban la batalla, Plasmus logro romper el hielo.

—No podré contener a Plasmus por mucho tiempo. —Raven advirtió—.

—Debemos encontrar la manera de hacerlo dormir otra vez. —Dijo Cyborg.

—Necesitamos música, Cyborg, acompáñame, necesito de tu experiencia con los equipos de música. Raven y Chico Bestia intenten contener a Plasmus el mayor tiempo posible—. Ordenó el líder del equipo.

El chico maravilla y el chico con partes de robot entraron al centro comercial más cercano.

La extraterrestre quería ayudar, pero no sabia exactamente como. Aún tenía en su memoria aquel recuerdo que la hacia sentir triste y débil. Miró a su alrededor, quería recordar por qué permanecía en la Tierra, más su mirada se centró en una figura.

Ella lo reconoció. Él se dio cuenta. La figura masculina se echó a correr. —Lo siento, Robin. —la pelirroja sin pensar en lo que diría su novio, siguió al malhechor.

Minutos después, toda la ciudad podía escuchar música relajante.

Plasmus, quien seguía atrapado en el campo que Raven le había puesto, fue arrodillándose poco a poco hasta caer en suelo. Poco tiempo después, dejo de ser un monstruo de color purpura para convertirse en un delgado hombre que dormía plácidamente.

La música cesó y los habitantes fueron saliendo de su escondite. Nadie aplaudió, pues no querían que el hombre despertará.

—¡Los jóvenes titanes salvaron la ciudad, otra vez! — celebraba Chico Bestia.

—Raven, ¿podrás llevar a Plasmus al reclusorio y asegurarte de que lo mantengan durmiendo? — pregunto el chico maravilla.

La gótica movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Menciono su frase de siempre provocando que el hombre dormido levitara por los aires, de esa forma lo transportaría.

—¡Yo la acompaño! — ofreció Chico Bestia gustosamente, Robin no se opuso.

—Necesitamos saber quién quiso lastimarnos con ese rayo —comentaba Cyborg, Robin lo escuchaba—.

—Debe ser la misma persona que despertó a Plasmus, sabía que estaríamos entretenidos con la pelea. Quería que estuviéramos aquí. —Concluyó Robin algo molesto—. ¿Tú que piensas, Star?

El chico maravilla intentó localizar a la chica entre tanta gente, luego respiró profundamente para no perder la paciencia.

—Seguramente nuestra pequeña Star volvió a la torre T. Ve a buscarla, de mientras, pediré a los dueños de los locales que me permitan ver los videos de sus cámaras de seguridad, a lo mejor de esa manera yo pueda encontrar a quien quiso lastimarnos. Estoy seguro que alguna cámara lo grabo.

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo, debía correr lo más rápido, hallar su moto e ir a la torre lo más rápido posible.

Mientras manejaba, el chico maravilla planeaba darle a su novia el regalo que le tenia preparado, debía hacerlo antes de que acabara el día.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, pudo divisar que dos siluetas peleaban con mucha técnica. Como todo héroe, se dirigió con dirección a la pelea para saber de qué se trataba.

Conforme se acercaba, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Star persiguiendo a un hombre con capa. Conocía bien aquel traje de color negro y a aquella mascara con forma de un cráneo blanco.

Red X.

—¡Admite que fuiste tú! —pedía la pelirroja—, ¡Tu despertaste a Plasmus y tu nos atacaste con esos rayos!

Star lanzaba starbolts hacia el villano, Red X los esquivaba olímpicamente con acrobacias. Cansado de ser perseguido, lanzó una X roja, la cual se convirtió en una red hecha de goma, atrapando a Star.

—Te ves aun mas linda cuando te enojas —el enmascarado se acercó a la chica, mirando como ella trataba salir de la red.

—¿Por qué atacarnos? —pregunto Star.

—Me pagaron muy bien para despertar a Plasmus y dirigirlo hacia la ciudad. Mas no fui yo quien atacó con el láser. Seguramente, mi jefa lo hizo.

—Déjala en paz— ordenó Robin dando una patada certera al rostro de Red X.

—Hey, me alegra verte también —el villano respondió divertido mientras se levantaba del suelo—, tu novia es sexy, ¿acaso así son todas las mujeres tamaraneanas? ¿O solo Blackfire y ella por ser de la realeza son asi?

—Blackfire…— murmuro Star con voz mortecina. —¿Cómo sabes de Blackfire? Fue Blackfire quien te pago, ¿Cierto?

Robin miro a Star, incrédulo. A Red X le bastó ese pequeño tiempo para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Por otro lado, Raven trataba de concentrase para seguir levitando al hombre dormido. Chico Bestia no paraba de hablar, haciéndose el gracioso.

—Vamos Rae, ríete un poco. Que quede claro que pedí acompañarte para pasar tiempo contigo —decía el chico verde.

—Fue estúpido de tu parte —señaló Raven—. Creo que fui bastante clara cuando te dije que no hubo, no hay y no habrá "un tu y yo". No te hagas ilusiones, Chico Bestia.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiese deprimido con tal comentario, pero él no era cualquier persona, empezó a reírse despacio mientras se detenía el estomago en señal de risa contenida y respondió.

—Caerás bajos mis encantos, Rae, ya lo veras.

Mientras tanto, Cyborg necesitaba decirle algo importante a sus amigos titanes, los llamó por el comunicador para avisarles sobre su descubrimiento.

Robin y Star recibieron la llamada cuando ellos ya se encontraban en la torre T.

—¿Y bien? — pregunto el chico maravilla a través del comunicador. La videollamada permitía notar el rostro sorprendido de Cyborg.

—Ya se quien lanzó los rayos.

—¿Quién fue? — preguntaba Chico Bestia quien recién llegaba a la torre junto a Raven.

—Blackfire—. Anuncio el chico con piezas de robot—, esta grabado.

—Red X también estuvo allí, el despertó a Plasmus — dijo el líder.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Raven

—Él lo dijo cuando yo llegue a rescatar a Star, ella se puso en peligro persiguiéndolo— respondió el líder a modo de reproche

—¡Ya pedí disculpas, Robin! — explotó la extraterrestre—, Ustedes estaban ocupados con Plasmus, alguien tenía que seguirlo.

—Pudiste avisarme —acoto en respuesta, regañándola con la mirada.

—Pero Robin, yo también puedo tomar mis propias decisiones— se defendió la tamaraneana.

—Fuiste muy imprudente, Star. Me decepcionaste—. El Chico maravilla no podía ni verla de lo enojado que estaba.

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas, no tenia ganas de discutir, tampoco deseaba seguir escuchando los reproches de su novio.

—Gracias por este maravilloso aniversario, Robin—. Tras decir eso, la pelirroja salió corriendo hacia su habitación mientras se le escuchaba llorar.

Cyborg seguía en la videollamada proyectada en el comunicador—. Voy para la casa. Cambio y fuera.

—Oh, viejo—. Chico Bestia le dio a Robin una palmada en la espalda—. No sabíamos que hoy era el aniversario de su noviazgo, de haberlo sabido los hubiéramos obligado a que se tomaran el día libre.

—Los héroes no descansan, Chico Bestia. Ella debe entender que no puede ponerse en peligro.

—Fuiste muy duro con ella— intervino Raven—. Es de mala suerte que los novios peleen en sus aniversarios, especialmente el primer año.

El chico maravilla inhalo aire profundamente, sabia que su novia pasaba por un mal momento. Revolvió su cabello en señal de remordimiento.

Por un lado, tenia miedo de solo pensar que Blackfire se encontraba de regreso en la Tierra. Eso significaba que la hermana de Star volvía para cumplir la venganza que un día juro hacerla. Necesitaba toda la información posible para proteger a su novia, por ello, buscar a Red X era lo más inteligente, él le diría lo que necesitaba saber si lo sobornaba correctamente.

Por otro lado, el chico maravilla sabía, que, si se iba, si se marchaba sin resolver el conflicto emocional que tenia con su novia, podía traer graves consecuencias.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Buscar inmediatamente a Red X o hablar con su novia? ¿Ser un héroe ejemplar o un buen novio?

 _ **Hola amigos, se que este fic estuvo en hiatus por mucho tiempo. Bendito Dios terminé mi carrera y ya me titulé, así que tendré un poco de tiempo para terminar lo que inicie. Quiero contarles que esta historia la escribí hace 10 años, a lápiz, lo encontré hace unos meses y la estoy adaptando pues mi escrito a mano se encuentra en formato teatral y con muy pocos detalles. La historia ya esta hecha, se lo que pasará así que tranquilos que hay una buena estructura. Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Te encontré

**Nota de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 3: Te encontré.**

Tenia dos segundos que Robin flotaba en el aire, saboreaba los labios de Star mediante aquel suave contacto labial, la besaba con ternura, como si ella fuera la persona más frágil del mundo.

Y es que ella lo es todo para él. Ella es su universo, su estrella de fuego, su Starfire.

La parejita se encontraba dentro de la habitación de la extraterrestre, sentados en el borde de la cama. La chica derramaba lagrimas con cada segundo que pasaba, nunca había sentido tanto amor como en ese momento. Un beso tan tierno, tan cálido y placentero.

Robin acaricio su rostro, haciendo aun lado las lagrimas con su dedo índice. Rompió el beso para mirarla directamente a los ojos, ella comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza.

La abrazó. Se aferró a su espalda como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Estoy aquí—susurró el chico maravilla. Su voz transmitía paz y calma. Como en los viejos tiempos.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación de Star, el calor que irradiaba sus cuerpos lo decía todo. El corazón del chico maravilla se aceleraba a cada segundo. Nunca había sentido una mezcla de amor y nervios. Estaba decidido, no importaba lo cursi que aquello pareciera.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer para verte sonreír de nuevo— le decía mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Ya has hecho suficiente, Robin —respondió ella al romper el abrazo—. Le das mucha calma a mi interior.

—Sonríe— pidió él—, disculpa mis reproches, mi mala actitud, por hacerte a un lado cada vez que tengo miedo, cada que decido hacerlo todo para no ponerte en peligro.

—Siempre te he entendido Robin, he aprendido a quererte tal y como eres. No eres perfecto, yo tampoco lo soy. Pero hay algo en ti, en tu mirar hay un brillo de resplandor que me llena. Fue tu mirada de amor sincero lo que hizo enamorarme de ti.

—Si es como dices, entonces te encantará mi regalo de aniversario. Pensaba entregarte mi obsequio en un momento distinto, con una cena agradable bajo las estrellas, pero consideró que mi regalo lo necesitas ahora, mas que nunca.

En un movimiento rápido, el chico maravilla se quitó el antifaz. La chica quedó impresionada al ver el color de sus ojos.

Azul. Sus ojos reflejaban la puerta del cielo. La belleza del mar.

—Por X´Hal —dijo a causa de la sorpresa—. Robin, acabas de romper la promesa que un día te hiciste.

—Tu lo vales, como te dije una vez. Hare lo que tenga que hacer para que entiendas que yo hare lo posible para protegerte, cuidarte y amarte. Quiero un futuro junto a ti, sin máscaras, sin secretos.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se reflejo en el rostro de la Tamaraneana—. Contigo no hay secretos, Star. Lo sabes todo de mí, mis heridas, mis cicatrices. Todo.

—Es el mejor regalo, Robin. Es perfecto. — dijo ella colocando sus manos en el rostro de su amado.

Quería grabar en su memoria aquel momento, inmortalizar en su cerebro esos ojos color azul.

El chico maravilla tenía los ojos más hermosos que ella había visto. La mirada más tierna que jamás nadie le había dedicado.

—¿Sabes que acabas de hacer? — ella preguntó. Él la miro algo desubicado—, acabas de hacer que yo te ame más.

Lo besó.

Un beso diferente, menos fugaz y más apasionado, empezaron lentamente, pero la intensidad del beso fue mayor con el paso del tiempo.

Era la primera vez que se besaban así, al borde de la cama, solos en una habitación.

Sus cuerpos fueron cediendo hasta quedar acostados. Sus besos se volvieron mas torpes, la adrenalina y los nervios hacía que ambos sintieran una sensación de electricidad recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Robin, como todo un caballero. Rompió el beso para abrazarla con fuerza. Miró a través de la ventana, la noche los cubría con el resplandor de la luna. Star se dio cuenta de que su novio miraba hacia afuera, ella se giró dándole la espalda a su novio para mirar juntos y descubrir, que el cielo, la luna y las estrellas hacían el paisaje mas hermoso de todos.

La tenia tan cerca, podía oler su aroma a fresas, sentir su cabello sobre su rostro. Beso su mejilla, el cuello y su espalda. Rodeo con sus manos su cintura, la apretó fuertemente hacia él, pero sin hacerle daño.

Y se quedaron asi, acostados. Abrazándose uno a otro, Robin detrás de su espalda.

Se quedaron así, recostados, sin intentar nada más, sin movimientos atrevidos, sin malas intenciones, solo así, acompañándose a dormir.

Las horas pasaron, el frio entraba por la ventana, sin embargo, Starfire sudaba.

Robin se dio cuenta que su novia tenia una pesadilla al sentir los movimientos de la misma.

Starfire manoteaba y pataleaba, fruncía la frente y cerraba aun mas los ojos. Su voz trasmitía pequeños gritos ahogados.

—Mi amor… —Balbuceó Robin mientras acariciaba el brazo de su amada—, Star tranquila, solo es un mal sueño —decía esperando a que sus palabras fueran escuchadas.

—Basta —murmuraba la chica —, por favor no, déjenme —, los movimientos de la chica fueron cada vez más fuertes, Robin tuvo que posicionarse encima de ella para detener sus brazos y mantenerla pegada a la cama.

—¡Star, despierta! —le pedía mientras la sujetaba.

La chica abrió sus ojos bruscamente, Robin dejo de presionarla para luego reincorporase sobre la cama. Star lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

—Ya, tranquila. Solo fue un mal sueño —quiso reconfortarla.

—No, no fue un mal sueño, novio Robin. Fue un recuerdo —dijo con voz mortecina —. No sabes todo de mi como yo de ti, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que he pasado.

—Lo sé, Star —le dijo mientras rompía el abrazo para dedicarle una mirada tranquilizadora —, por eso nunca te he pedido que me cuentes sobe tu pasado.

La chica esquivo su mirada para derramar más lágrimas, los recuerdos venían a su memoria como ráfagas de viento, uno tras otro, y otro, y otro.

—He intentado olvidar, enterrar mis recuerdos y siempre ser positiva, hacer de cuenta que vuelvo a nacer cada día. Así sobreviví todo este tiempo para no caer en el sufrimiento por el dolor que pasé. Por eso siempre trato de demostrar que estoy feliz, que nada pasa por mi mente.

El chico maravilla la escuchaba atentamente mientras le tomaba la mano para decirle en silencio: "Estoy contigo".

—Blackfire —prosiguió la pelirroja —, el saber que ella está aquí —decía agitadamente— el saber que ella ha vuelto, hace que mi cerebro proyecte recuerdos. Gracias a ella viví los peores años de mi vida, esclavizada. Me torturaron atrozmente, sometieron mi cuerpo a distintas formas de energía, eléctricas, solares, química incluso, nuclear.

Mientras la escuchaba, decidió acercarse lentamente hacia ella hasta atraparla en un abrazo, sin su antifaz, Star pudo notar que él también lagrimeaba.

—Me golpearon de muchas maneras, me ridiculizaron verbal y físicamente, incluso, uno de los gordianos que me cuidaba quiso hacer un ritual reproductivo conmi…—No pudo terminar la frase. La voz de la chica se quebró por completo. Lloró en el hombro de su novio mientras sentía como Robin empuñaba su mano.

—Perdóname Star, yo no sabía que…

—No sucedió, evité que el gordiano hiciera el ritual productivo conmigo. No pudo siquiera tocarme porque lo pulvericé con mi fuego estelar, poder que adquirí cuando experimentaron conmigo y que utilizó solo en casos extremos. Solo con una bola de fuego puedo incinerar todo lo que este a mi paso, por eso no lo he usado desde que te conozco. Me convirtieron en un acumulador solar, Robin, mas todo tiene un precio.

Ella miró sus manos y continuo su explicación—. Cuando pulvericé a aquel gordiano para defenderme, la nave en que iba se incendió completamente, también me di cuenta que aquel poder me fatigaba demasiado, me absorbía. Apenas escape con vida, las demás naves que custodiaban la nave en la que yo iba, me siguieron, no entiendo bien de donde obtuve la fuerza para volar, hasta que me escondí en el primer planeta que encontré para escapar de las demás naves. Aquí, la Tierra.

Robin sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que un ser tan tierno e inocente pudiera guardar tantas heridas—. ¡Oh, Star! —Exclamó el líder en un lamento —, siempre he sabido que eres muy fuerte, ahora lo compruebo aún más.

—Cuando llegue a la Tierra, todo me parecía extraño, no comprendía nada. Hasta que te encontré. Me enseñaste lo que es la amabilidad y que se puede amar de una manera diferente. En Tamaran solo conocía el amor filial, amaba a mi familia y a Galfore, mi niñera, como diría el amigo Chico Bestia. Sin embargo, tú me enseñaste a quererme, me enseñaste a que una persona completamente extraña puede llenarte de felicidad con su sonrisa. Aquí en la Tierra lo llaman, amor romántico.

El chico maravilla comenzó a reír delicadamente, le agradaba cuando Star se esforzaba por entender los términos terrestres.

—Hace poco el amigo Cyborg me explicó que los humanos realizan rituales reproductivos solo por amor, en cambio, en Tamaran se realiza solo para preservar nuestra especie. No se elige a la pareja con quien se quiere pasar los días que queda de vida. Uno se casa por compromiso, por convenio entre familias o porque así lo destina el rey y la reyna.

—Durante el matrimonio— explicaba Starfire—, queda estrictamente prohibido realizar los rituales reproductivos a menos que sea momento de tener un hijo.

—¿Entonces como se demuestran su afecto? —preguntó Robin por curiosidad.

—No lo hacen. En Tamaran solo te enseñan a tener amor por los de tu misma sangre, nadie quiere a sus niñeras, yo soy la excepción. Los caballeros siempre están en guerras o entrenando arduamente, las damas solo son objetos vistosos que deben quedar en casa atendiendo el hogar. Cuando el esposo llega, tiene que bañarlo, darle de comer y prepararle la cama. Por las noches solo resta dormir.

—Debió ser difícil crecer en un planeta tan hostil.

—Lo fue, no solo mi planeta sino todo lo que pasé. La casi destrucción de mi planeta, la traición de Blackfire, mi esclavitud para mantener con vida mi planeta, las torturas, lo que experimentaron conmigo, el estar lejos de mis padres y saber que murieron de tristeza debido a mi ausencia y por la ausencia de mi…

La chica recordó a su hermano menor, quiso contárselo, confiaba en su novio, pero no podía decir nada. Aquello, era un secreto familiar que debía proteger por el bien de todos.

— _Mi hermana_ — mintió—. No me veía sobreviviendo en el futuro, pensé que pronto tendría un fatídico final, pero te encontré. Te encontré a pesar de lo extraño que me resultaba la Tierra, a pesar de que me encontraba desorientaba, perdida.

—La chica era quien ahora tomaba el rostro de su novio—. La desilusión rondaba en mi corazón junto a mis ganas de claudicar. Apareciste en el momento indicado. Nos encontramos en la peor circunstancia, si, peleamos también, quisimos incluso hasta matarnos, o al menos eso era lo que yo quería hacer—comentó de forma curiosa, con gracia.

Robin reía ante el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron. Recordaba detallada cada escena, ella estaba ahí, golpeando todo a su paso con la intención de quitarse las pesadas esposas que tenía en las muñecas. Recordó cada embestida que la chica proporcionaba, la furia de sus ojos, el poder de sus golpes, los primeros destellos de starbolts que él había visto. Recordó como Star levantó un enorme autobús con sus manos esposadas y un automóvil con un solo pie. La chica soportaba de buena manera cada golpe, como si nada le hiciera daño.

Ahora que el chico pájaro lo pensaba, todo era demasiado irónico, pues los golpes que él, Chico Bestia y Cyborg le proporcionaron en aquel entonces, no era nada a comparación de lo que la chica había tenido que soportar minutos atrás. Robin lamentaba el no darse cuenta que la chica solo estaba asustada y que requería de ayuda.

—Incluso enojada te ves hermosa, si bien quería detenerte, por mi mente pasó la idea de que mis ojos estaban viendo a la mujer mas hermosa de todo el universo —dijo Robin para reparar todo el dolor que él también causo en aquella ocasión.

—Pude haber besado a cualquier otro terrícola para entender su dialecto—reflexionó con un tono picaresco—. Algo distinguí en ti cuando te acercaste a ayudarme, pasé años desconociendo la amabilidad. No sé si fue tu tono de voz, o el hecho de que me quitaras aquellas pesadas esposas, o quizás solo fue tu semblante, tu seguridad o tu sonrisa, aun no lose. Fuiste tú, con quien compartí aquel primer contacto labial. Eras tu con quien debía de compartir maravillosos momentos.

—Ven hacia mi—. Mandó el líder.

La beso.

Tuvieron un contacto labial como el primer día en que la conoció, con miedo, con curiosidad hacia lo desconocido, con un sabor completamente extraño a cualquier beso dado.

El aire helado se coló por la ventana, separándolos.

—Ahora perteneces a la Tierra, Star— le dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente, él perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes, ella perdiéndose en el color cielo de sus ojos—. Aquí podrás elegir a la persona que querrás amar hasta que la vida lo permita. Yo no sé qué va a pasar, solo sé que tú no me encontraste, yo te encontré, yo estaba perdido, yo era quien no tenía un rumbo fijo tras abandonar a Batman. Fui yo quien te encontró en medio del desastre, fui yo quien fue salvado, jamás me imaginé que encontraría una linda chica extraterrestre, encontrar al amor.

Le rodeo la cintura y la acercó aún más a él para darle un beso en la frente—. Aquí eres completamente libre mi Star, aquí tú decides lo que quieras hacer con tus días.

—Por hoy solo quiero que me abraces —pidió la chica en suplica.

El chico maravilla le sonrió, la recostó sobre la cama y la abrazó rodeando su espalda.

Se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo hasta el amanecer. El calor de sus cuerpos les reconfortaba el frio que hacia esa madrugada.

Mientras tanto, Blackfire en otra parte de la ciudad, contemplaba el como su hermana y el novio de su hermana, dormían tan plácidamente. Había visto cada detalle, escuchó cada palabra, tenia nauseas de ver tanta melosidad en aquella pareja.

Blackfire dibujo una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, sabia como acabar con su hermana y lo haría atacando a Robin.

 **Nota de autor**

 **¡He vuelto!, al parecer este fandom esta algo abandonado, recibí solo un rewien en el capitulo anterior, pero ¿saben? Continuare escribiendo esta historia porque es mi terapia, a pesar de ser graduada y titulada, paso por ciertos problemas familiares que me llevan a caer en un abismo. Es irónico que escriba sobre el amor cuando se perfectamente que "el vivieron felices por siempre" no existe. A lo mejor porque ese amor sentimental solo lo puedo vivir mediante mis escritos, es deprimente, lo sé. De todos modos, continuara…**

 **Para el próximo capitulo habrá acción, problemas mas objetivos y un poco de Raven y ChicoBestia. Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
